My Butterfly Collection
by Neptune Butterfly
Summary: It hit me on the head like a ton of bricks while waiting for class to start (I blame that on Kuroneko-sama O.O). Poems and thoughts about and inspired by Trigun. Come and look at my collection!
1. Introduction: All About Love

A/N: This will be a collection of poems and thoughts about and inspired by Trigun. I hope to update every week depending on how well things go. ^__^ Here are some thoughts to start you off, and PLEASE tell me what you think!!! ~NB~

Disclaimer: I will only say this once, so read carefully. Own Trigun, I do not. Any quotes I use that belong to other people are not for profit. I also do not own any people or characters I might refer to or mention.

*************************************************************************************

This thought was written down a long time ago in high school. I don't even remember what year, and I can't believe I still have the piece of paper I wrote it down on. When I found it recently, I was reminded of Vash and Rem. ~NB~

~*Love cannot take care of your physical health, it cannot pay the bills, or be a lifeguard or a first aid kit. Yet people die every day because they feel unloved or cannot go on without someone dear any longer. If many people were given the choice between love and peace or food, more than likely they will not give up on love.*~

~~~~~

I was thinking about what Knives said about humans and the hard decision Vash had to make to save Meryl and Milly a few days ago. This is the result. Does it make any sense to you? ~NB~

~*If love can conquer all things, then how come we fail so miserably? I say it is because we have not loved with our whole heart. Imperfect as we are, it is impossible for us to do so at all times. It does not mean, however, that we should quit trying. Our curse of being imperfect can, in fact, become a blessing. It leaves us room to improve, to become more determined and courageous in life, and to allow love to constantly grow beyond what we thought was possible.*~


	2. Meryl Thoughts

A/N: I apologize for making you wait. I won't bore you with excuses and the irritating details of my life. I do enough of that in my reviews. ~_~ I collected plenty of ideas during my absence, and I hope to pump out two chaps a week until I run low. Be on the lookout for updates in my other work as well.

This chapter is sort of a stream of thoughts going through Meryl's head throughout the anime series. I borrowed several lines from the dub version that I thought got across what happened and what she was feeling during each episode, and I filled in the blanks. There are 26 pairs of lines; two for each episode, and, of course, their all in order. I have four more of these coming. Meryl is first because she was the easiest for me. The rating has changed because of the occasional swear word. Please enjoy! ^__^ ~NB~

*************************************************************************************

~*Meryl Thoughts*~

We found him Milly. Let's go. Uh oh! Run! Who are you? Gimme those back, and go warn the town!

He saved us... Wait! Milly, he can't be... That screwy guy just can't be Vash!

~*~

That broom-headed, donut hogging, letchering idiot just can't possibly be him! That faker!

He thinks I'm scary?! He hasn't seen scary! What do you mean you'll show me? Show me what?

~*~

Did I mention he's a horrible drunk? Milly, there's just no way it's him. We're looking for a dangerous man.

It's incredible how he can get out of bad situations, but it just has to be luck. I'm not worried about him Milly!

~*~

What are you doing here? You're in Hell?! We're the ones in Hell idiot! Leave that girl alone pervert!

Why doesn't he use his gun? I'm finding it hard to believe he actually could have a serious side.

~*~

Man, what's wrong with this town? I think we found him Milly, but wait...that's who...that's impossible!!!

I see now...why he is called the Humanoid Typhoon. It's him...Vash the - all right, what the hell is he doing?!

~*~

Watch out! He's Vash the Stampede! The man with 60,000,000,000 $$ on his head! If you get hurt, don't expect your insurance to - I'm not bitchy!!!

He saved us... I can't go to him Milly. He'd rather be with that woman.

~*~

I'll never understand him. He goes out of his way to save people who'd rather see him dead.

He ditched us?! Damn! We don't have enough money for that sand steamer! He's not getting away!

~*~

Bandits?! Argh!!! I'd hate to admit it Milly, but Vash is the only one who can help us.

I had to go undercover. I couldn't let him get - Oh no! He's hurt! How? That Idiot!

~*~

Don't you dare cause anymore trouble Vash! The bus stopped. Where did that priest come from?

Man, he's as bad as Vash, but we couldn't let them go out there with those machines alone.

~*~

Doesn't he ever do any work?! He's just like a child, and that priest is no better. Hey! Stop that Milly!

I knew Wolfwood wasn't a normal priest. I wonder what kind of work he really does.

~*~

What are you trying to pull now Vash? I can't believe you accept that... You're nothing more than a despicable outlaw.

You could have told me earlier, or I wouldn't have pulled my gun on you.

~*~

Something's wrong with him Milly. He didn't do it.

That man... He wasn't after the bounty on his head. Vash almost killed him. 

~*~

There's something about him that we can't even begin to understand...or just he's just plain weird.

Those scars... They're the price you pay for not killing Vash? I won't run away, but why do keep living like this?

~*~

No way Vash! Go back. I'll handle it. Who said anything about him being my boyfriend Milly?!

Wow! I can't believe I just did that! You're right Milly. Family is important.

~*~

What's going on? Who's that woman? Vash!!! What did you do to her!!!

Tell me what's going on? Why do you want me to leave? It's not just my job... I'm worried.

~*~

We've got to find him Milly. Walk your own path... We'll follow him to the ends of the earth!

Where is he? What's that light?! Let me go Milly! Let me go to him! I can't believe it... He's gone.

~*~

Oh Vash...

I wish I could understand.

~*~

I wonder where he is now. I can't stop dreaming about that day...the hole in the fifth moon.

It's funny. Despite his horrible reputation, he turned out to be just a regular guy.

~*~

He's alive? No I'm not happy Milly! That bum! Let's go. Didn't the satellite say where he's going?

Thank goodness he's okay. Wolfwood is right. You're luck won't hold out forever Vash.

~*~

Damn! He ditched us again! Vash didn't turn into a cat Milly! What is he up to now! 

I know it's dangerous, but that part of our job! Damn that typhoon! Aaaaah!!!

~*~

Finally it stopped! Is that a ship? It looks like it's falling. Let's go Milly.

Oh my God... Those people were like family to you, weren't they Vash? I'm so sorry...

~*~

I need to ask you something - Did you just say my name? Never mind. We need to help those kids.

I wish we could always be together like this. I just know it won't last. Wolfwood!!! How could you do that!!!

~*~

We're here. What's causing the disappearances? Why do you have to look so sad? It's not your fault Vash.

Where are you Milly? Wolfwood? What happened Vash? Oh God... Milly...

~*~

Why did Wolfwood have to die Vash? Please give me a straight answer for once! Who's Knives?

Vash... No time for brooding Meryl! Please don't hurt me! Vash, what are you... No! Vash!!!

~*~

Do you remember anything? I forgot I need to be somewhere! Vash... Please stay as long as you like.

Stop it! You're hurting him! You can't take his life! Everyone deserves a future! You're leaving aren't you Vash...?

~*~

I couldn't tell him Milly. I didn't say anything. Vash, I couldn't tell you...that I'm in love with you.

He's gonna come back Milly. I just know it. He won't keep a good woman like me waiting!

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Whatdcha think? If you don't remember what happened in the series, it might have been a little confusing what Meryl was talking about in some places. Should I keep doing these? This one's nowhere near as easy as it looks. I'll do one a week if you liked it. *Nyao* =O.O= Kuroneko-sama says 'Please review'! (Nice kitty!) ~NB~


	3. Trigun in the Everyday

A/N: Okay, NOW its time to bore you with my excuses and irritating details of my life. Here are some short stories to show you just how obsessed I am with Trigun (although I do refer to Lord of the Rings in one of them. They come out of my everyday life as a college student. I just HAD to share them with you, plus I didn't know what to do with them. ^_^; Enjoy! ~NB~

*************************************************************************************

~*Trigun in the Everyday*~

I have a printmaking class at eight in the morning three days a week. My teacher was getting tired of students coming in late, so she decided that anyone who comes in after class starts has to help with clean up. She also said that the last person who comes in gets to buy donuts for everyone! We already had three people buy donuts, and with about five or six weeks left of school, we'll probably have at least two more people. Vash would have adored her. ^_^ I bet he would be late every time!

~*~

This is what inspired me to do this. This past Friday, my teacher in my metals and jewelry class (right after printmaking) was doing a demo on how to shape a circular piece of copper 6" in diameter into a bowl. She used this one guy's copper piece to do the demo. After pounding the metal into a shallow bowl shape, she mentioned that we'll have repeat the process about three more times to get it smoothed out (when the metal gets too hard to manipulate each time you hammer, bend, or stamp it enough times, you have to anneal it; meaning that you heat it up to make it flexible again. Just some extra info in case you decide to take a class in metals ^_^). 

Well, the guy to whom the metal belonged said, "It looks like an ashtray."

Our teacher looked at it and replied, "I does look like an ashtray." She picked up the hammer to continue, and as she was situating the metal piece in a wooden block with circular depression in it, she said, "This person's a heavy smoker, so we'll have to make this deeper. That way, he can see all the butts he can smoke in one day. I'm thinking probably about 50."

Who does that remind you of?

~*~

I had to make a 'precious' box not long ago in this class, and let me tell you that thing had been the source of my pain and suffering for a full month, starting the week of Valentine's Day (now you know why I haven't been updating ^_^;). We were supposed to pick a theme for it, and I chose butterflies; I think you know why. ~_~ Well, as I began drawing designs I started thinking about adding spiders to it. Soon I had the whole 'Kill the spiders to save the butterflies' thing going. The sides are copper with flowers cut in spirals so they can poke out from the side of the box and butterfly shapes were sawed out in between them. The biggest flower on each side has a leaf made of brass wire. I drilled in hole patterns at the top of each side, and all the other leaves and designs were stamped in. The inside has 'Kill the spiders to save the butterflies...simple logic.' stamped on the brass bottom with a bunch of fat, circular spiders with little legs also stamped in looking like their running around. 

As if that wasn't enough work, the lid was even worse. Its sides were copper and the top was a huge brass spider web. I probably went through five dozen saw blades sawing that sucker out and spent one Saturday night watching (or rather listening to) the entire Trigun series while working on it. I still wasn't done, so I decided to watch the Academy Awards while I finished up (Yay for LOTR!!!). After all the sawing, filing, soldering (used to put separate pieces of metal together), stamping, and sanding I was wiped out, and my brain was fried from looking at that box too much. My hands were cut up, and my fingers were swollen for days. Although no one in my class was able to get what that stamped message really meant, I am very proud of it and don't care if they didn't get it. I wish I had a scanner to show you what it looks like. I hate and love that 'precious' box at the same time, the same way Gollum felt about his 'precious'. ^_^

~*~

My next class is Art History Survey (I bet you can guess what my major is now). The teacher who teaches this class is pretty cool, even if he swears a little too much for my liking. He knows his stuff and always kept the lectures interesting. On the week of Valentine's Day, we were looking at paintings about love, marriage, and some that had sexual references in them (about half of the paintings we look at do. That's one of the reasons I stay away from lemons most of the time YP). He went a little off the subject for a moment to talk about how great love is and that if we haven't fallen in love yet, we should because giving heart out to someone and then having it smashed is a painful but necessary experience to go through before you get married. It kind of reminded what happened to Vash when he lost Rem and Milly when she lost Wolfwood, although they didn't leave or betray them by choice. Losing someone you love in any way is always painful.

Speaking of smashing hearts, about a month later we had another lecture on Romanticism. It wasn't just a style of painting but also an attitude many people had between the mid 1700s and mid 1800s, and it counteracted the Enlightenment that occurred right before it (the Enlightenment was the rise of rational thinking and scientific thought. Perfect for Knives huh? ^_^;). It was a longing for the past, the way things used to be, about how love is a beautiful and powerful emotion, but what was even more powerful is the beauty of feeling pain, of having love crushed. Pain was something that would stay in your memory and never forget. Unrequited love was also part of this, and there were many young people committing suicide because they read this book some guy wrote a story with this theme. This movement fit this time period perfectly because there was a great deal of suffering going on (If you don't know your history, go read about it). I know a certain blue-haired telepathic psychopath who could have taken notes from this guy. His gang could probably benefit attending his lectures as well.

Had enough? @.@ Okay, time for something lighter.

~*~

I want to tell you about my watercolor teacher. She's sweet, caring, WAY smarter than you think she is (she just keeps surprising me), always willing to help if you're having trouble, very patient, sees the best in other people, insists that you call her by her first name, knows the importance of friendship, lends an understanding ear when you need one, encourages you, and can get tough when she needs to. You want to know something REALLY interesting?

Here name is Milly. ^_^

~*~

Remember when Milly got angry at the man who stepped on her can of pudding, blew him and his friends away, and said, "You should never get between people and their pudding!"? Well, I got an interesting piece of food philosophy from a good friend of mine I'll call 'Amy'. One time, while we were eating dinner with some other friends at a cafeteria on campus, and they were having steak fingers. One of our friends commented on how nasty they tasted. Amy agreed with her and said, "It is my philosophy that cows should not have fingers. That's why I don't eat steak fingers. Same thing goes with chicken fingers." I just cracked up! ^O^ Milly would have been proud of her. The cafeteria has good pudding however, and every time they have it we all try to get seconds or even thirds! ^_^

~*~

There's a stray cat that appears randomly around the art building. I've seen it about three or four times this past semester, and well, if you know me you know I'm obsessed with that bug-eyed black kitty we know as Kuroneko-sama. I'm so obsessed that one time when I came out of the building and saw it staring at me intently, I half expected it's eyes to grow ten times their normal size and go *Nyaooo*. O.o That was scary! I think it was in the evening, and cat's eyes can reflect light and appear to glow when there's light. O~O That would have been freaky!

~*~

During the fall I play flute in my college marching band just for fun (big band geek and proud of it! ^_^). We have some of the most talented people you will ever meet, but we have some that are real show-offs. Aside, from the trumpets and the drum section (both sections are show-offs .), we have a few saxophone players who just won't stop playing after practice. Some even walk straight back to their dorms from the football field with their instruments still strapped on playing up and down scales or any jazz pieces they knew by memory (I envy them for that). The streets would echo and the surrounding buildings would bounce the sounds around, so it was impossible to find the source. I think that Midvalley would have fit in perfectly, he would just have to be careful playing that B-flat of his. As for good looks, he would have some competition. I know one saxophone guy who's WAY cuter and cooler than he is (Sorry Midvalley fans). Too bad he's already taken (Nuts!). What is it with saxophones that make a guy SO COOL?! ^.^

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Review time! Did I forget to tell you I was banned from the computer at during my spring break because I screwed it up trying to watch Trigun in Japanese? ^~^ That was no fun. I'll be back, I promise!!! ~NB~


	4. Milly Thoughts

A/N: I guess I shouldn't make any more promises about updating, so I'll just say I'm crankin' these things out as fast as I can. Summer break is only three weeks away for me, and that will certainly help (one of the advantages of going to college). This one is just like 'Meryl Thoughts' only it's Milly. I noticed that her lines are a little longer than Meryl's, but then it suits her. Milly is an open person, and enjoys life to the fullest. I thought about revising Meryl's, but since nobody's complaining, I'll just leave it. Please enjoy! ^__^ ~NB~

*************************************************************************************

~*Milly Thoughts*~

Right behind you Meryl. Donuts? Nice going! The Humanoid Typhoon is on the loose! Abandon our post?!

He did save us. Wow! It's almost as if he really is Vash the Stampede, right Meryl? Meryl...?

~*~

Isn't it nice that Mr. Ace Gunman is here to help? Meryl, are you OK? Don't worry. Every journey begins with a small step. Be patient.

Wow, I didn't know you two were on such friendly terms. Now, now Meryl. Everything will be all right.

~*~

Who are we looking for now? Oh wow! Hey Mr. Vash! What? But he raised his hand when I called his name.

He sure looked happy Meryl. What would he be escaping from? You just won't admit that you're worried about him.

~*~

Just think of this as a little vacation Meryl. Uh oh...Oh, hello Mr. Vash!

I'm really glad you didn't shoot 'em Mr. Vash. That was great Meryl!

~*~

You're smiling Meryl. If they don't stop chasing him, they'll have more than the plant to worry about.

Mr. Vash is not a hypocrite! He's not that kind of person! Amazing! He beat him with only six bullets!

~*~

It's our job to always watch you Mr. Vash - Meryl! I know how you feel, but this isn't the answer!

C'mon Meryl. Trouble is already following him...huh...He did it! Mr. Vash saved us all! Aren't you gonna go to him Meryl?

~*~

Don'tworryIcanhandleitI'muniqueIcanhavehanythingIwantIhaveaseparatestomachjustforcakeandicream!!!

Meryl, he's on the sand steamer! I hope we have enough. Wow, you have an appetite like a growing boy Mr. Vash.

~*~

Meryl, we gotta do something...those bandits...how about Mr. Vash? Should we go undercover?

I hope Mr. Vash wins. He did it - Oh no! Mr. Vash, you should have someone take a look at that!

~*~

Thanks for the bus tickets Mr. Vash. Can I have some of your water? A priest? Must be hard to carry that huge thing on your back.

They sure do get along Meryl. We should go help them. Sure, you can sit here Mr. priest. Uh...

~*~

The kids are putting Mr. Vash in strangle holds again. A shooting contest? Give 'em heck all right?! I'm drinking! Wow, I feel so hot!

Wow, Mr. Priest! You must be an ex-gunman! Out of the way Meryl! I'll give it a push!

~*~

Thanks for the pudding Mr. Wolfwood! Oh wow! How did you know? Don't worry. We'll help you, right darling?

How could...how could you!!! Meryl! He shot 'em! I watched them both die! Huh? Oh, thank goodness!

~*~

Isn't it great Meryl? The Vash we know and love is back! What was that look in his eyes? Mr. Vash...uh, nothing!

Meryl!!! Why you...! Meryl? With the way he's acting, I don't think anybody can stop him now. 

~*~

I thought that Vash was funny back then. I laughed all the time. Are you mad that I was right about him Meryl?

Are you gonna follow him Meryl? Well, I guess I can't leave you two alone, huh?

~*~

Don't you ever write home Meryl? They call my letters the Milly Monthly! A small sacrifice for a great cause!

What gives you the right to point a gun at your parents! Yes I am, now you be quiet! Oh Meryl!

~*~

Gee Meryl, this car can actually talk! That's strange...except for Mr. Vash there's nobody her. Should I shoot him?

Where did that lady go? Mr. Vash, why are you leaving? You'll make Meryl worry about you.

~*~

I wonder what Mr. Vash is doing now... Are we gonna find him Meryl? Maybe we shouldn't. It's dangerous.

No! If you die you'll never see him again! Vash! You jerk! You made Meryl Cry! I'll never forgive you for this!

~*~

Poor Meryl... I don't like seeing her like this.

I can tell that she still thinks about him a lot.

~*~

I hope Mr. Vash is still alive. It would make Meryl so happy.

I wish I knew what happened to Mr. Wolfwood. Could he tell us where Mr. Vash is?

~*~

He's alive! Doesn't that make you incredibly happy Meryl? The satellite says he's moving really fast!

That's not him? Darnit! I hate being wrong! Mr. Vash is okay! Oh, hey Mr. Priest! 

~*~

This typhoon is so huffy; she must be related to Mr. Vash! The chief gave me this to keep anyone from outwitting me.

I suspected he might do this. He turned into a cat? Wait Meryl! It's too dangerous out there! Aaaaah!!!

~*~

Thank goodness it stopped! Where did that ship come from Meryl?

Oh my...Mr. Vash. He'll be okay, won't he Meryl? Mr. Wolfwood? What are you doing here?

~*~

Yay team! How did you know? Sorry darling but sextuplets is out of the question. Why won't they let us in?

Now, now! Aren't you gonna thank the nice man? Why are they shooting at us?! Mr. Priest...why?

~*~

What you said was right, and what Mr. Vash said was true too. I don't like it when people have to die.

Mr. Wolfwood... I'm staying right here until he comes back Meryl! He told me to! Nicholas...

~*~

Are you sure? If you don't go after him Meryl, there's a good chance you won't see him again in this lifetime!

Stop brooding Meryl. It's a waste of time and energy. Meryl! Let us go please! Mr. Vash? Mr. Vash...!

~*~

I'm okay Meryl. When I work I don't think about my problems. It's just like home. You care about him Meryl.

Never hold back in matters of the heart. I know in my heart that he would agree. Please take it Mr. Vash. It would honor him...

~*~

Water!!! We hit water! He'll come back, won't he Meryl? I sure think so.

Don't worry Meryl. You can tell Mr. Vash when he comes back. You can go nuts on him!

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Same as before; if you don't remember what happened in the series, it's a little confusing in some places. Is anyone happy that Trigun is back on Cartoon Network? I AM! I AM! ^O^ The tapes I used last summer got screwed up. ZP Blame it on that spider box I made for Metals and Jewelry. I would just buy it on DVD, but I'm broke. ^~^ I CAN'T EVEN GET THE MANGA WITHOUT BEGGING MY PARENTS FOR IT!!! ;~; I need a real job. Any offers? If not, then just review. ~NB~


	5. Not Just My Job

A/N: WOW! Two chaps within a day? O.o COOL!!! This one's an experiment. They're not exactly poems, but each 'stanza' is in haiku form. If you don't know what a haiku is, count the syllables in each line of each stanza, and you'll get it. Haikus are normally not used for dialogues, but I thought it would be interesting to do, so I picked two scenes from the series to practice on. The stanzas go back and forth between two people in the scene. I'm thinking of doing my own short stories in this form. Please enjoy! ^_^ ~NB~

*************************************************************************************

~*Why*~

Please don't follow me.

I can't tell you why because...

You'll be in danger.

*

Why...what do you mean?

We can't just let you go now!

It's our job you know!

*

You're job or you're life!

This is as far as we go.

It's been fun! Stay back!!!

*

It's more than my job...

Can't you see that I'm worried!?

Please don't walk away.

*

~*Understanding*~

You don't understand.

Why won't you say anything...

About yesterday?

*

Oh...I just don't know.

Because what you said was true,

And he was right too...

*

What would you have done?

Please don't look at me like that.

Well? What would you do?

*

I really don't know.

I don't...I don't like it when...

People have to die.

*

That's not good enough!!!

I wanted to protect him...

It's not just my job.

*

So you wanted to...

If it meant killing a child?

I see...It's okay.

*

~*From Legato*~

I will, just for you.

Yes master, he will suffer.

All eternal pain.

*

That was extra! ^___^

*************************************************************************************

A/N: You like? Please tell me if I should further explore my 'haiku story' idea. Limiting myself to a certain number of syllables forced me to get a little creative. Flames and all forms of criticism is appreciated. ^_^ ~NB~ 


	6. Vash Thoughts

A/N: I won't bother you with the usual excuses. I do promise more frequent updates from here on out unless I say otherwise. It's Vash's turn now, and if you read the ones for Meryl and Milly you should know how this one works. This one turned out to be easier than I thought, but I guess it's because of the practice I got from writing the other two. Please enjoy!-NB-

* * *

Vash Thoughts 

Crap! No bullets! Thanks for nothing fellas. Hey! Not so rough! Getting hungry... Did I miss something?

Aaaaah!!! Girls! Wait up! Mmmm... Thanks for the donuts! Wait, you're actually going back there?

* * *

You can count on me Miss Maryanne. My bullets never miss their mark. Bang! Oops. Wrong girl. 

Wow. Scary! Later! I knew it! You are the girl I thought you were! But I don't want to get arrested. Aww Man!

* * *

Hey insurance girls! Working hard? Achoo! Hey! Don't! No!!! Ok, I if I buy the drinks will you tell me something? 

What the hell are you talking about? The situation isn't equal. Wow. Wasn't even loaded.

* * *

You know, I've been through a lot of hell since I met the two of you. Can't we all just get along? 

I can't shoot him. Rem... You can't look away anymore. This world is made of love and peace!

* * *

Oh crap! Not again! Wait...I think they've stopped. Uh oh... Bounty hunters in aprons? I understand. 

I have no choice but to keep moving. I'm really no better than you are. Love and peace!!!

* * *

Exactly how long are you insurance girls gonna hang around? Great. Man, she's bitchy. Oh wow! What a babe! 

What? Are you after that stupid reward? July... I'm sorry that I couldn't die. You would have been the same as me.

* * *

Could I be regretting it just a little? At least I'm on my own again. Ouch!!! A stowaway? Don't worry. I'll help you. 

Man, those girls are sharp. Hey growing boy! It's dark out there. Ack!!! Rem...wait! Don't go!!! Bandits? Oh great.

* * *

C'mon squirt! Don't get sentimental on me! Don't sweat the small stuff! Oh no... I screwed up. 

It's sloppy, I know. But I made a promise. You can start over. The ticket to the future is always open.

* * *

Am I getting through to this girl? Ouch!!! A priest? Don't tell him my real name!!! My smile? What do you mean? 

You listen, but then you don't! He's not an ordinary priest. You can tell him off. I'm staying here.

* * *

Captain, this isn't working! Wolfwood? Why'd you sign me up? It's just a contest. It'll be okay...I think. 

You're in too Wolfwood. One on one combat? Great. Don't kill them! Why'd you have to hurt so many?

* * *

He wanted a kill, and I accepted. I'll tell you why if you put that gun away. 

I'm sorry for deceiving you. You really are a good girl like Wolfwood said.

* * *

Legato. What do you want from me? Do you work for him? Oh, it's just you. I need some time to think. 

Don't be stupid! Get down!!! Stay away from me. He killed all those people! But it's wrong to shoot him, right Rem?

* * *

Where's your boss? I'm not that trusting. My finger was on the trigger the whole time. 

These scars...are something I don't want girls to see. I can't stop until I face him. Until I face my past.

* * *

Geez insurance girl, I'm not gonna try anything. At least not yet. 

This is for helping me out on the sand steamer. Now we're even.

* * *

Legato. He's here. Who are you lady? There are better things to do than taking out the trash. 

This is as far as we travel together. I can't tell you why, or you'll be put in danger. It's been fun! Stay back!!!

* * *

Aww man, I have to fight this guy!!! Augusta. Feels like the last time. What the... Did you kill them?! 

You slime! Ever heard of warrior's compassion? Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!! Not...the light!!! Run!!!

* * *

Rem, why won't they wake up? We're making a different kind of Eden aren't we. Knives. Steve says we're not human. He hates me. 

I won't leave you alone. I love you Rem. Knives! I wanted to save both!!! Come back Rem!!! Knives! Bring her back you bastard!!!

* * *

I don't remember, but I know in my heart that I did it. I want to stay here with them. Damn you Knives. 

Wolfwood! Thou shall not kill! What kind of churchman are you?! Lina, it should be me who's sorry. Goodbye, for now.

* * *

A feud? Why do things like this have to happen?! Let's talk it out like adults, or do you wanna get hurt? 

I'll whack you mister. Will you knock it off?! Don't kill him please! I'm begging you!!! So...long time no see.

* * *

I know what I have to do Rem. I disapprove of suicide more than any-Wolfwood?! Brad? Man, you sure got taller. 

I guess I am more dangerous than Knives, but please trust me Brad. Jessica? What's this? Three demons.

* * *

The plant room? God, no... I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. Leave the plant alone!!! Don't give up on me Brad. 

We can do this. That's the way. No don't!!! Forgive me. Thank you Brad. You too Jessica. Brad?! Brad!!!

* * *

Everyone who touches me dies... What's up Meryl? Kids? Women are a marvel. And Meryl... We can't leave them. 

The demon hasn't won. You cheered me on in spite of him. Wolfwood!!! He wasn't going to shoot me!

* * *

How can you enjoy this Knives? He stole someone important to me. I don't know what I want. 

When I'm dead, promise you won't kill anymore. My name? Don't die on me! I failed again Wolfwood. Wolfwood...?

* * *

I'm sorry Meryl. I need some time alone. There's a girl in pain who could use your help. Wolfwood... 

Legato. Damn you!!! Shut up! Shut up!!! Not again!!! Milly...Meryl!!! Stop! No more! Wolfwood...Rem...I'm sorry.

* * *

What Rem? I remember. How can I face him. Now I'm a sinner too! I shot him... I took his life!!! 

Meryl... Oh Rem. I found you. You just gave me the answer. Don't worry Meryl, and thank you.

* * *

I know I'm not human Knives. But we are not superior to them. I won't make the same mistake twice. 

I will survive. Thank you Wolfwood. Rem, I'll look to my own words for guidance from now on.

* * *

A/N: All I have to say is that Vash is the only guy I know who looks good with a trash can lid on his head. Nyao =O.O= Kuroneko-sama says 'Please review!'-NB- 

P.S. Is anyone having trouble making faces in quick edit? I'm not very happy about it, and I HATE using the lines to separate everything! They make it look stupid.


	7. Twelve Run Rally

A/N: Man, those lines are cramping my style. Sorry. Anyway, more haikus! Another experiment. Each one describes a Gung-ho-gun. Legato will get another one 'cause he's special. I got the name from my cousin when we were watching my sister's softball team about a month ago. They were losing 12-0, and my cousin suddenly said 'It's a twelve run rally.' It got stuck in my head. Twelve Gung-ho-guns, twelve haikus. Please enjoy!-NB-

* * *

=Twelve Run Rally=

Show your true nature.  
I'm here to send you to hell  
as you were promised.

I take out the trash.  
You're confident gunman, but  
It's to no avail.

Losers go to hell.  
Don't be such a drama queen.  
Stay like a good boy.

Forgive my manners.  
You should experience the place  
between life and death.

There are three demons.  
Your comeback celebration.  
It's the perfect plan.

Walk through the tulips.  
Nothing can contradict me.  
I'm invincible.

I must get to him.  
I must destroy all in my path.  
I must cause him pain.

They're not my people.  
Die thinking those happy thoughts.  
That's just fine with me.

If I don't succeed,  
if I can't a clean shot,  
I know what to do.

Do not hesitate.  
We have limited powers.  
We're nothing like God.

I play the music  
on the greatest stage of all.  
Won't you join with me?

Go ahead. Kill me.  
That woman's way of thinking  
is nonsense to me.

* * *

A/N: I just figured out how to single space (kinda pathetic, huh?). I wish I thought of it earlier. Anyway, can you guess who's who? I realize that two of them don't actually say anything in the series, so I tried to think about what must be going through their heads (or gears). Fifty points to anyone who can figure the order their in! Just kidding. Review please!-NB-


	8. Wolfwood Thoughts

A/N: I did say I was gonna be more frequent, didn't I? -shifts eyes- Anyway, I didn't mean to leave you hanging. Wolfwood's very different from the others I've done because he's not in all the episodes. I took that to my advantage and spread out his thoughts and wisdom he had packed into each episode he did appear in. I did my best to have them relate to what did happen while he wasn't around. Please enjoy! NB

* * *

=Wolfwood Thoughts=

It's about time I left the church anyway.

This job isn't easy.

-#-

Everything I do is for the children.

Making money as a priest...? Not exactly.

-#-

Unfortunately we live in a dangerous world...

...It's for self-protection.

-#-

Our powers are limited...

...The worst thing I can do is wait for the perfect answer to come.

-#-

I thought everything would be easier for me...

...after I shot him.

-#-

In reality it was the beginning of a vicious cycle.

I learned how cruel this world can be.

-#-

Those children don't deserve to grow up the way I did.

There's no place worse than this planet. That's why I do what I do.

-#-

Dammit!!! My bike!!!

Must...keep...going... God save me...!!!

-#-

Well praise the Lord!!! Hello!!! Yep!! It was horrible!! I'm a soldier of love. Vash?!! The Vash?!! That's a painful smile.

Nice shot Big Girl! I would have gone anyway. What happened? Don't play dumb. Can I sit here? Hey, you're pretty comfortable.

-#-

Thank heaven you asked!!! It's a long story, although it's kind of a short one! That smile looks good on you. Whooooo's drinkin'!!

You're a wuss Vash. Me too?! Yea right, that's enough! It's for the good of that family!!! May God have mercy on your soul.

-#-

Hey Big Girl! What the hell are you doi- well I'll be damned! Some answers just fall down from heaven.

Why do I always get into trouble with this girl? If you leave, somebody will die. Now he's really done it.

-#-

Lord, what the hell was I thinking? She's able to do everything I can't, like it's no big deal at all. It's really irritating.

She's a good girl. She's really good. And Vash, my friend, you're just like her.

-#-

All that time I thought they're had to be a sacrifice. But there was another answer: Vash the Stampede.

Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of everything I'm not. You know, it hurts.

-#-

That smile he always wears is hiding something.

He's hurting like crazy on the inside, yet he grins and bears it.

-#-

If I take this job, I will get the money I need for the children, right?

This shouldn't be too hard. All I have to do is watch his back until we get there.

-#-

He's heading for Augusta? Need to hurry. Almost there. What the...?

Only you can survive something like that. I can't do that. I'm sorry.

-#-

Look at this. Another town in rubble. What will you do now, Vash the stampede.

Is this the path you have chosen?

-#-

If it weren't for that wimp, you'd be dead!!! It's been a long time. I've been looking everywhere for you, you dumb jerk.

If you want this pathetic existence so bad, that you'd forget everything else... Somebody's gotta get tough. I'm really sorry.

-#-

I don't want this to turn into another Little Jersey. Let's just go. I had a feeling you're no mere mortal, but a cat? Wait!! What the hell...?!

Rotten Needle Noggin! A Raid? What are you gonna do now? We're nothing like God. Luck and persistence won't work forever.

-#-

I thought you were committing suicide! What the hell's the matter with you?! I'm getting tired of your lies.

Hey there, my name is Wolfwo- Doesn't anyone trust the word of a priest anymore? I didn't do it! Don't say it!!!

-#-

Where'd that red coat come from?! Damn!!! I'm wasting bullets!! Say goodnight!! It didn't make a dent!

This can't be good. The plant! Nooo!!! Everything happened the way the planned it! That deranged lunatic!!! This job's killing me.

-#-

You still have somewhere to go. I assume you're hungry. I know everything about you Honey. Let's make a detour.

Women are a marvel. Look at those kids. What?! I can't kill those either?! He was nothing but a damn demon! How are we to survive?

-#-

Don't look at me like that. You don't understand. Kill him? But Knives told me guide him! He acts like he's the one who killed the kid.

What would you have done? I wanted to protect him... Thank you. Can you please stay? Is this the right thing to do...?

-#-

Our lives were so different, but I see now. I took many people's lives. My first confession. I'm sorry Honey.

I wasn't ready yet!! I wanted to stay with them! Vash and the girls. I didn't want to die this way!!!

-#-

Man is born a mortal being, and we all make mistakes. You can accept it, or you can choose to suffer.

I wish Vash could see that... There is a way to make it right again. It was almost too late for me.

-#-

What are you doing Needle Noggin?!! It's right beside you! Use it, dammit!!!

Vash, I honestly hope you can fulfill our dreams. Don't give up. I know you can survive this.

* * *

A/N: I only have one more of these to do before I start on another experimental project. Can you guess who it will be? Fifty points if you guess right!!! Please review! NB 


	9. The Home We Live In

A/N: Time for more butterfly wisdom. I GUESS you can call it wisdom. PLEASE tell me what you think!!! -NB-

* * *

This is just a little something for Knives to think about. You know how he despises human nature -NB-

-Let's be honest: The world isn't black and white. Why you ask? Because perfect is impossible. Its called being human. Yet I do not believe that if there are any other intelligent beings out there, it would be unique to humans.-

I believe that family is one of the most important themes in Trigun. It will be the main focus of a post-series fic I hope to start writing before school starts back up again. This thought came to me in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep, so I'm not sure the way I wrote it made complete sense. I was too afraid to rearrange or rewrite it. I'll let you be the judge. -NB-

-A Family is not merely made up of people who share our blood. It is also made up of people with whom we share our lives. A family reflects the kind of home we live in. Therefore, a home is not a structure that keeps a roof over our head, but it is the people in our lives.-


	10. Knives Thoughts

A/N: I need to quit promising more frequent updates! -smacks head- Okay, here's the final character thought, and it's Knives' turn! He was harder than Wolfwood, since he doesn't even appear in more than maybe three or four episodes. I did the best I could. I also tried to make the lines go with whatever's happening in that particular episode and sometimes put a dark twist on it. Again, you have to be very familiar with what happens and what is said in each episode, or you won't get it. Since the Gung-ho-Guns are sort of an extension of Knives, I used a little bit of something from each, Legato most of all. If it doesn't sound like Knives, it's probably one of them. Please enjoy! -NB-

* * *

=Knives Thoughts=

Why haven't you learned anything over the past hundred years?  
You're helpless on your own you know that? That's why you followed me.

Humans. They hurt you, scar you body and soul.  
Yet, you say they deserve a chance.

They're selfish, wasteful little parasites, and you know it.  
And sentimental. Sacrificing yourself for others? I don't get that.

If the only thing that grows is your sentimentalism, then what's the point of growing up?  
That's what made me realize just how truly imperfect she was.

You're a real hypocrite Vash. You say you don't kill, but you do.  
Everyone around you dies. Those girls will too eventually. But that's a good thing, isn't it?

You can't outrun your past. Sooner or later you'll have to face me.  
You refuse to acknowledge what you really are. By doing so, you pro-long their suffering.

That woman and her philosophy. The only thing she was right about was that the future is always open.  
There is still time brother. Time to cleanse the Universe and start over.

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem shake her memory from this planet.  
How can that be? I made sure that everything that connected you to Rem was gone.

No matter. This place is a poor environment for their kind.  
It's only a matter of time before it will overtake them. And I will help it along.

Somehow, I will convince you. I will show you just how disgusting these arrogant humans are.  
Then, we can be rid of this garbage forever.

We deserve Eden. Just the two of us. If our siblings could speak, they would agree.  
Beware dear brother. Your days of being saved by a simple quick draw will soon be over.

Your life ends today Vash. Are you gonna draw? Wise choice.  
If you continue to refuse me, then I'll make sure they give you hell.

It's the price you pay for living like a human.  
It's the price you pay for injuring me.

You're still trying to save both? What a naive contradiction.  
You can only save one by killing the other.

Funny. I usually don't waste time on vermin like that.  
You're so simplistic Vash. Are you finally ready to face me?

Don't be such a drama queen. C'mon and fight me mama's boy!  
There's something that only you and I can do. Us it! Quickly!!!

Remember what Joey said? If we make the smallest sacrifice we can think of at the time, we can get through anything.  
But then again, he is only human. I know that my choices are the right ones. I don't regret them.

You don't make any sense Vash. And what is taking you so long? Come out of your hiding place.  
Tell me, when we finally meet, are you actually going to shoot me again?

You're still a no good, pathetic wimp. Are you going to cower until they've eaten you? He's on the move.  
If you truly want to find a place where are no wars, no stealing, and nothing but peaceful days, you will listen to me.

I am your true family Vash. Not Rem. Not that flying ship.  
Not even those stupid girls who follow you around like trouble often does and that backstabbing priest.

Those demons should convince you. Do you think I had this done to my body just to listen to your whining?  
Compare to July and Augusta, this is nothing. I have been watching you the entire time.

This is what you get for taking so long. You should know better.  
Why would I do this? Because they are not my people.

Humans only have compassion and sense of moral because they mistaken themselves to be a superior breed of beast.  
Homo sapiens. When they are threatened by a superior being, something takes over, and they run by instinct from that point.

The cornered mouse attacks? The cat is wise to its little game. The mouse seeks death to avoid the pain.  
You're angry with me, aren't you? Teach him the pain of living. Accept your fate.

These are our new siblings. I made them, and this one's yours.  
I didn't make them to be wasted like this.

Finally. Did the humans treat you well? Did you have fun dear brother?  
You're not a human. You're a plant. You're a superior being... I see. It's pointless, isn't it?

* * *

A/N: In my opinion, Knives is diabolic. He knows how to adjust himself in any situation and play any part to get his way, especially when he was younger. He's very smart and knows how to interact with humans very well. I get that impression from the few times he does appear in the series. That doesn't excuse the fact that he creeps me out! Knives is the kind of person who would smile, act friendly, lie to your face while looking you in the eye, and wait for the right moment to stab you in the back without any remorse. -shudders- Believe it or not, I love him for that. I love Legato even more for his total devotion to him. They're great bad guys. Notice that I didn't refer to the Butterfly-Spider Philosophy directly? Please review! NB


	11. Contradiction

A/N: Another hiaku story! I took it a bit further and made it into a three-way. Three people are talking alternately. It shouldn't be hard to follow if you have seen episode 17. Please enjoy! -NB-

* * *

=Contratiction=

That's the quickest way.  
You wanted to save it, right?  
The butterfly, right?

No, not the spider!  
I didn't want to kill it!  
I want to save both!

You know that's not right.  
We don't make that choice for them.  
They're living creatures.

What should we do then?  
Go sit and think about it?  
That's a waste of time.

But I think she's right.  
It's not for us to decide  
if they live or die.

It's not that easy.  
Don't make choices so quickly.  
You might regret it.

Save the butterfly.  
The spider starves anyway.  
It's same, difference.

Don't you understand!  
I wanted to save both, yes,  
both you idiot!

Please, both of you, please!  
Don't fight like this! You're brothers!  
Don't hurt each other!

You just don't make sense.  
A naive contradiction,  
that's just what it is.

No! You don't make sense!  
I wanted to save those two,  
you hear?! Just those two!

You two worry me.  
Please agree to disagree  
and think differently.

* * *

A/N: I realize they didn't say everything I put in this story, but since I was alternating three people, I thought it'd be cool to also see what they might be thinking. I believe I did the same thing in my other two haiku stories. To me, Rem was getting worried about how this little conflict of viewpoints might affect the twins' relationship. I think that's why she asked Vash to take care of Knives. Anyways, please review! -NB-


	12. Surfacing Part 1

A/N: --Looks around-- Hey! Long time, no see! In case you were wondering where I was, I've been busy with two new stories. Then I got writer's block. Now, I'm back and inspired once again! I'm trying to take the haiku thing a bit further. This is probably closer to what they're usually used for, but I think it's purdy good. I thought about episode 18 'Goodbye For Now' when I wrote this. Please enjoy! -NB-

* * *

-Surfacing-

Emotions surface  
but then hide away again  
and betray the heart.

Bounded and locked up,  
he's pretending to forget  
in exchange for bliss.

No more adventures,  
no more endless battling,  
no more friends in arms.

Why suffer all that  
wanting a simpler life,  
watching loved ones die?

----

Memories surface  
but are pushed to a corner.  
A faithful path turns.

His fake ignorance  
will not save this bare planet  
or get the job done.

Those who hold him dear  
will not sit on the sidelines  
just out of harm's way.

Is this life enough?  
Better than remembering  
what he has fought for?

----

The reasons surface,  
and his courage is regained.  
Time to take a stand.

Danger is coming.  
He can never have true peace  
until it's over.

His friends would agree.  
The future is still open,  
take another chance.

Fear takes a back seat  
as he prepares for the worst  
and says his goodbyes.

* * *

A/N: In case your wondering, the second part will be about Meryl. Please review! -NB-


	13. Surfacing Part 2

A/N: -Chirp-chirp-chirp-Uh, hi! Hello? Anyone here? -looks around- Well, in case anybody's out there still here's the second part centering around Meryl. Please enjoy! -NB-

* * *

-Surfacing-

Frustrations surface,  
but then cool down and subside  
leaving dead silence.

Her anger's useless.  
A short temper can't solve this.  
Neither can a gun.

Nothing can be worse  
than waiting for that someone  
who may not come back.

Why get so worried?  
They were never really friends,  
yet her heart aches still.

-+-

The hot tears surface  
and flow down her saddened face.  
Faith held inside falls.

Realization hits.  
Truth settles in and takes hold.  
It won't let go now.

Her feelings betray,  
and her mask begins to fall.  
It can't be rebuilt.

Can she forgive this?  
Remembering all the joy  
and pain he caused her?

-+-

New hope surfaces,  
and calm slowly takes over.  
Grief can't drown her will .

Her life must go on.  
There is no time for mourning.  
Too much work to do.

Her friends would agree.  
'The future is still open.'  
That's what he would say.

And perhaps someday,  
at last, when she least expects,  
they will meet again.

* * *

A/N: I will be dividing up My Butterfly Collection. I'm determined to do 52 chapters (One for each week of the year 'cause I feel like it), but it's taking a lot longer than I thought. Having two other stories to work on doesn't help either. Anyways, please review! -NB-


End file.
